


Meet You Again In The Spirit World

by mariola_writes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Chapter1:Zuko reunites with Iroh in the Spirit WorldChapter 2:Katara reuintes with Aang.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. A Unique Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Another one for you to cry :))

"I just nag you, because...well, ever since I lost my son..."

„Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own."

Zuko closed his eyes. So much time since he haven't seen his beloved uncle.

" How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me!"

"Oh, Zuko, I was never furious with you… I was afraid you've lost your way…"

Now, the tears started to drip from the Fire Lord's eyes. Zuko didn't wipe them away. He couldn't move, the weight of the memories pressing hard on him.

Zuko was on his knees. His body was jerking as he was crying with loud sobs. All he wanted to do was to scream; to scream loud enough for everybody to hear. But he couldn't do that. Instead, he straightened up. He wiped the tears away, and looked at the photo that was staying in front of him. The Fire Lord's eyes filled with tears again. No. He must do this. As a honorarium to his uncle. His uncle. Just to think of him made Zuko's heart ache. But, he had to stay strong. Just like him.

He started to sing, slowly and silent. "Little soldier boy, come marching home…". When the song reached this point, his voice cracked and Zuko started crying again. He missed Uncle Iroh so much.

It's been better than a year since his uncle passed away. Today would have been his birthday. Zuko had brought tea. His favourite one. He had drank silently, the hot water mixing with his hot tears. The Fire Lord had also brought a Pai Sho table and only one piece, with the sign of The White Lotus. He never told Iroh how much he loved the Pai Sho games.

This was what was on Zuko's mind as he was standing in front of the spirit portal. The vines were everywhere in Republic City; the spirits were everywhere in Republic City. And, he thought that letting the portals open was one of greatest and hardest choices Avatar Korra has made. It was kind of ironical, though. Avatar Wan started as the first Avatar, closing the portals between the spirit and the human world. Korra, Korra reborned as the first Avatar of a new cycle, opening the portals, even making a new one(accidentally,of course but, still).

But, as Zuko stepped into the green light, he thought that he could never thank her enough. She gave him a chance to see Iroh one more time. He would give everything for this chance. And, Korra served him on a silver platter. For that, he was forever thankful.

But, his thoughts were interrupted as he reached the spirit world. Zuko gasped, amazed by the unusual look. The sky was purple, green and blue all at the same time. The flowers were everywhere, rivaling the colors of the sky. Spirits were there as well, wonderful creatures, more beautiful than the ones from the human world. Zuko started walking, taking everything in. He didn't even realize that his white and long hair started to shorten itself. Or that his height was dropping a few inches. Only when he felt lighter, did he looked down and gasped soundly when he saw the young and soft skin of his hands.

He started running, sprinting through the woods, the spirits and apparently a giant friendly mushroom. He ran until he reached a meadow. There he laid down in the soft grass. So soft, almost…like fur.

The meadow went up. Zuko got up on his feet realizing that this wasn't a meadow, but a giant green and big spirit. He started to run again. But, somehow, he tripped and fell with a sound "boof". He rolled and rolled and he was laughing because he was feeling so good, so free, so childish. When he reached the bottom of the giant spirit, he was laughing so hard, that he could not stop the hiccups that were coming one after another.

"It took you long enough", said a voice behind Zuko. A voice that the Fire Lord didn't heard for more than forty years.

"Uncle", said he as he got up un his feet again. "Uncle", he said again but louder, running towards Iroh. When he reached him, Zuko pulled the old man into a hug, almost knocking him down. Around them, colors explode. It was like the dragons themselves were shooting fire at them. But, Zuko didn't see. He had his eyes closed, tears drifting again on his cheeks.

Iroh pulled apart. "What do you say about a game of Pai Sho, a warm cup of tea and a little talk?", said Iroh, taking his nephew by the shoulder and guiding him towards his house.

"I would love to", responded Zuko, wiping his tears away(again).

As they sat down, Iroh poured some tea and prepared foor a long row of victories.

Zuko made the first move and the game began.

Little did Iroh know that his nephew was playing a lot better now. Zuko beat his uncle six times in a row. He forgot how much he loved his tea, or his gentle voice, or his tea jokes. Zuko told Iroh about everything that happened. Every single thing. Even about his friends' deaths…

Suddenly, Zuko sat up.

"Uncle, I would love to stay more with you, but…"

"You want to meet with someone." finished Iroh. "I understand. But, promise you'll come again."

"I promise", said Zuko, hugging his uncle. Then, he started to walk away. He was moving so quickly, and just in seconds he got pretty far from Iroh.

"Don't forget! You don't need to look for them! If you want to find them, you will!"shouted the old man. Zuko turned.

"I love you, uncle Iroh!" The, he started running.

"Me too.",whispered Iroh, wiping his tears away.

Zuko was walking in circles. He was sure he was lost. He saw that giant mushroom three times. But maybe it wasn't the same..

"Ohh, giant friendly mushroom, am I going in circles?"said The Fire Lord with a bow. The mushroom didn't respond."Oh great, look at me. I'm talking to a mushroom. The spirit world is driving me crazy!"shouted him angry.

"Actually, you really are going in circles." Zuko jumped back when he heard the sudden voice, right into one giant spirit that didn't look as friendly as the mushroom. The spirit, a spider or something like that roared fiercely. Zuko started to run, blessing his young body. He didn't know where he was going. He was already lost anyway. He ran until he couldn't feel his lungs anymore. He rested on a tree so he could catch his breath.

Suddenly, he heard two voices. He listened more carefully. Zuko heard a laugh and a very familiar voice. Could that be…?

He started to run again, even if there was no air in his lungs. When he reached the spot where the noise came, he froze. There they were, his friends, Aang and Sokka, both looking as young as he.

"Remember when we met Zuko?"asked Aang.

"Sure. He attacked our village."said Sokka looking a little upset. They didn't see Zuko, hidden in a bush near them.

"No,like when we really met him. We were at the air temple and he came to us and said…" Aang didn't have time to finish. Zuko rushed out of the bushes. The two starred at him and he starred at them. The, Zuko raised one hand.

"Hello, Zuko here." His friends' jaws dropped.

"Aang, did we stay too much in the spirit world or is this really Zuko?"whispered Sokka to the Avatar's ear, loud enough for the firenation man to hear.

"I don't know, Sokka. Maybe he's a spirit. Like the one from the last week."Aang whispered back still not taking his eyes off Zuko.

"It's me! Come on ,Sokka! Ask me something only the true Zuko would know!"

"Hmmm…Ok.", said Sokka rubbing his chin. "So, there's the question: what did you tell me when you found out that my first girlfriend turned into the moon?"

Zuko didn't even think. "That's rough, buddy." Sokka smiled. And smiled. And Zuko thought that his face would explode, his smile was that big. Aang just looked…confused.

Sokka came and pulled Zuko into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"Suddenly, he pulled apart, horror easy readable in his eyes."Did you d-die?"

"No, Sokka."said Zuko as he put one hand onto his fried's shoulder." I came here by the new portal"

This time, Aang spoke."The new portal?"

"That's correct, buddy, Right in the middle of Republic City. Pretty new."

"Yeah, I felt it." Now, Sokka was the one that was confused. "Tell us everything, old friend.", said he as they sat down.

"There will be a lot to tell. But it will worth it." Zuko time, he will bring Katara too.


	2. Will You Go Penguin Sliding With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reunites with Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. I really cried during this one. Especially when at the beggining.

"Katara, I know you are there." The woman looked up. She got up quickly and went to sat next to him.

"Aang…" Her voice was trembling, like her hands, like her heart.

"Shhh, sweetie…Don't cry." He reached with one hand to wipe one of her tears away. "Let me tell you a story…" Katara smiled. She looked up at her husband and remembered everything they've been through, everything they faced together.

" I think you know this one…"said Aang as he was caressing her cheek."You see, there was this boy and this girl that got stuck together into a magic cave. The cave was actually a maze, and there was no way they could get up. But, the girl came up with a brilliant idea.

"Look! There says that the love is brightest in the dark."

"Where are you going with this?"asked the boy confused.

"What if we kissed?" The girl started to blush, but the boy couldn't see very well because the cave was too dark and the flickering light of the torch to small.

"Us…kissing?"said the boy as he melted at the thought of kissing the girl he liked.

"I don't think this is how it happened" protested Katara trying to look upset.

"Shh, sweetie…I didn't even reach the best part." responded Aang, not looking at his wife. "So, where was I? Oh, yes.

"Us kissing! What was I thinking? Can you imagine that?"

The boy laughed, panicking a little. "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you!" But the smile faded of his face as he realized what he just said. Even though he didn't know yet how to earthbend, everyone could see that now he was digging a hole at a superhuman speed." Katara giggled.

"Tell me want happened next!"demanded her, still laughing.

"Well, the girl got upset."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was such a horrible option!"said she as she was walking away. "Sorry to suggest it!" The boy tried to repair his mistake.

"No, no I mean it was a choice between kissing you and dying!" The girl puffed. "What? I said that I'd rather kiss you than die! That's a compliment!"

"Well, I do not know which I would rather do!"

"The boy is lucky he got kids after that." Aang laughed.

"Yeah… Very lucky…"The Avatar looked into his wife's eyes. How did he get this lucky didn't he know. A breeze entered on the opened window, making Katara's hair loopies move.

"I need to ask you something." Aang said suddenly.

"What? What is it?"Katara asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Please, come closer." whispered he.

"What is it?"said Katara one more time, moving closer to her husband.

"Thank you for penguin sliding with me." Aang closed his eyes.

"No. No! Aang, no!" started Katara to shout. But, the Avatar didn't respond.

Suddenly, the door of the room flew open. Kya, Bumi and Tenzin entered in the room.

"Mom, what…?" started the airbender, but he stopped when he saw the tears streaming down the woman's face. He understood immediately. Tenzin went over to his mom and hugged her, crying on her shoulder. Kya and Bumi came to them. Bumi sat on the chair and Kya knelt down.

Next to them, the spirit of the passed Avatar was crying too, his body jerking. None of them could hear him, but he still whispered.

"I am sorry." Then, he left to find the next Avatar.

Katara was standing in front of the green light. She remembered that night very well, every detail being carved into the walls of her mind.

She stepped into the light and all of sudden she woke up in the spirit world. It was beautiful, she could not deny that. The sky was like a rainbow, and the nature was looking more alive, more healthy than in the physical world. It was beautiful, but also very big. How will she find Aang?

You won't. A voice whispered in one of Katara's ear. She turned left; there was no one. Do you think he will search for you? Nooo. Katara turned right. There was no one. She was alone. The girl started to panic and the world around her started to change. The flowers started to wither and the spirits started to grow big and scary.

This wasn't good, thought Katara as she saw a giant blue spirit coming towards her. She started to run and almost collapsed when she saw that she could. Looking down, Katara saw that she was no more old. Blessing whatever magic that was she ran, looking behind her in fear. She didn't pay attention to what was in front of her and in her rush hit her head in a branch. She fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Katara opened her eyes. She saw that somebody was standing over her. Grey eyes and gentle smile…where did she know them? Then, she remembered.

"I need to ask you something."

"What? What is it?" said the stranger.

"Come closer." The man appropriated his face. Katara could feel his warm breath.

"Will you go penguin sliding with me?"asked she as she pulled her husband into a passionate kiss.

"This is a well deserved oogie." said Sokka with a smile on his face.

When Aang and Katara got up, the waterbeder went straight to her brother and hugged him.

"You know that Tenzin named his bison Oogi, right?"said she.

"Yeah, I remember. It drove you crazy." laughed Sokka. But, I think that was cute. He named him after your love, you know that, don't you?" Aang and Katara exchanged a glance.

"I can't believe I missed you." said Katara, having a déjà-vu. Sokka hugged her again.

"Neither can I, Katara. Neither can I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is total unrelated to the first one, but there is still some love. Id like to write some NSFW but rn i feel in a mood for crying so here u got this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this some time ago, and u can find it on fanfiction too ;)


End file.
